Pranked
by Megumis
Summary: May and Max have been pranking each other for a while now, after May messes with his game console will he get his own back? Obviously, and he only knows one way to mess with his sister! (ONESHOT) (Hints of CS, IS)


May was fuming! How dare he? she was going to get her own back if it was the last thing she did!

Max, the brunettes little geeky brother had emptied all off her washing into the rain! Even her designer tshirt that Dawn had got her for her Birthday.

"Max Maple, I will get revenge if it is the last thing I do!" May vowed, standing up from her red bed to raise her fist angrily.

She started to Plan, of course it was going to work! The 10 year old was oblivious to everything except his trusty old pal, the 3DS which he had got for Christmas just months after her birthday.

"Mum, where might Max be?" May asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at her mother, Caroline who was currently washing the dishes.

"Oh, I think he went out to the park with Matthew and Perry." Her mother replied, carelessly rubbing the damp cloth over the plates.

"Thanks!" May grinned, running up the stairs to start the plan.

First, she grabbed his 3DS and took it into her room, she hid it under her jumper (just incase Norman or Caroline saw her)

"Mmmhmm, oh Max! You are going to regret messing with May!" She laughed as she took out her craft glue and a whole box of pink glitter.

* * *

"Hi mom!" Max greeted as he walked inside,

"Hey Max, how was the park? Do anything interesting?" his mother replied, smiling at the 10 year old.

"It was fun, Perry tried to hang upside from the swing and Matthew pushed him off, it was hilarious!" the boy laughed, wiping a loose tear which hid under his glasses.

"Well I am glad you get along with these boys so much, Max. Why don't you head upstairs? I will call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom!"

Max ran upstairs, he had recently got the new Pokemon game! He couldn't remember which one... X or Y? he was pretty sure it was X. He just loved the new legendary in it.

"Pokemon... gotta catch 'em all!" Max sang the theme song to himeself until he entered his room, his 3DS lying suspiciously on his bed.

"I thought I put you away?" Max said quietly under his breath, he picked up the 3DS and opened it up. Letting out a loud scream he dropped it.

**"MAAAY!"** He yelled, causing the brunette on the other side of the hallway to burst out laughing. She walked into his room and bent down to his height.

"Whats wrong, Maxy-Moo?" the girl teased, poking her brothers nose.

"You! You ruined the screen! its... all pink!" Max yelled, pointing at his 3DS then glaring at her accusingly.

"Whoops! I guess you shouldn't mess with your beautiful, smart, gorgeous-"

"...Modest" Max added, rolling his eyes.

"-awesome sister." May finished pulling out her tongue and walking out.

She was not going to mess with him and get away with it!

* * *

"Sure! I would love to go out shopping, again!" May smiled, sitting in the living room on the phone to her bestfriend, Dawn.

"Haha! Just wait until I tell you about the prank I pulled on Max," May laughed, twirling a lock of her hair in her free hand.

"Pfft! Just because you can't get Paul back for that one time he embarrased you when we went swimm- ...Sorry! I thought now that you were going out I could speak about it again."

"Okay, bye bye! ...Love ya' see you in a few." May hung up and pocketed her cell phone.

"Mom! I am going out shopping with Dawn! I'll be a few hours!" May yelled up the stairs before grabbing her jacket and walking out, slamming the door behind her as she did.

"Haaha!" Max chuckled, walking out from behind the kitchen island and walking up to her room.

He crouched down under her bed and pulled out her make-up set, a circular tub of face cream sat there, he read it quickly.

**"APPLY DIRECTLY TO FACE TO CREATE SMOOTH SKIN"**

I wonder if it works? Max thought, scooping a little out and rubbing it on his dry cheeks.

Crap! I gotta be fast, he took out a tub from his back pocket and opened the lid, he scooped out the insides and watched as it slopped down into the face cream.

"Who needs lipstick when it can be permanent purple dye?" Max said to himself as he took out her favourite lipstick and added a drop of the dye onto the top, it reeked of strawberries, the only fruit Max HATED.

"Done! I better ring Drew, he'll take a picture for me..." he took out his old phone which was just a hand-me-down from his dad.

"Hey Drew, can you do me a favour? It's Max." he started to explain.

* * *

Dawn stuck out her tongue at her boyfriend, Paul as he drove her to school. "I can't wait to see May! its been forever."

"You saw her on Saturday..." Paul scoffed, turning his head to the side to look at his girlfriend.

"Exactly, forever!" Dawn whined. She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Yeah whatever, get out."

"What - w-why?!" Dawn stuttered, staring at the somehow calm boyfriend.

"We are here..." He facepalmed as her mouth made an "O" shape.

"Daaaawn!" May cried as she got out, she had a plastic bag with two holes poked in it for breathing.

**"O.M.G!** Whats happened? pimple?" Dawn shook her bestfriend, seriously worried.

"No! MAX!"

"OOh... Lemme see!" Dawn giggled, she liked watching the siblings argue and play pranks, normally it was Max who got one off of May.

"..." May turned her head left, then right. "Fine," she took off the bag from her head as she whined, the bluenette burst into tears as she laughed.

"Oh...my...god!" Dawn wheezed, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Dawnie! Don't laugh!" May whined, punching her friends arm playfully,

Dawn shook her head, "I'm... not!" Dawn coughed, "I just have this... really.. bad cold... Oh my god, I am sorry May but I can't NOT laugh!"

May crossed her arms, taking out a pocket mirror and staring at her face, her lips were a bright purple and looked really ridiciously stupid and her face was green, she should of never got Max that science set.

"What even happened?"

"...He put his stupid glowing liquid stuff in my facecream! It smells like onions! ew. I totes know it was him for TWO reasons! 1. He just HAD to get revenge, didn't he? and 2. He used my facecream before he did it! I smelled it with my smeller."

"Oh look, here comes Drew. I wonder what he will say?" Dawn pointed behind her, she was right. Grasshead was coming over or as many of his fangirls said 'That stud-muffins stupid girlfriend'.

"Hey June." he greeted, then waved at Dawn while taking out his iPhone.

"W-What are you doing?" May asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to hide her face.

"December, it looks great! Lemme see... please?" Drew flicked his hair, smirking as he raised his phone and stole a photo of it.

**"DREW! DELETE IT. NOW!**" May demanded, placing the bag back over her head as she snatched at Drews phone.

"Nope, Max asked me if I'd take a photo and put it on Facebook and I think I will, we all know I have over 1000 friends." Drew said.

"...Fine, just... Lemme do something first!" May smiled before capturing Drews lips with hers.

"M-May?" Drew mumbled as she pulled away leaving Dawn to burst into laughter again.

"Look in the mirror, genius." May smirked at him, pulling out the mirror as he screamed. She had transferred some of the dye onto his lips.

"Oh god, lets just go to class... I have a brilliant prank for Max, if you'd like it that is..." Dawn bribed, pointing at Mays secret stash of chocolate, she took out a Freddo and handed it over to the bluenette.

"Now spill the idea!"

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Haaaaii! I felt like Max and May don't have much FFs about them so I kinda had this idea! **

**I hope you like it, I seriously can't have a story about any Paul or Dawn in it, can I? .-. *mentally sighing* **

**I just added Drew in there aswelll... Max needed SOMEONE to take a photo, right? Pretty pleasey weasey reviewey! **

**-Megumi **


End file.
